My name is Michio Igarashi
by YukitoUmi
Summary: Many strange things have been happenings in the city Ikebukuro because of a man named Izaya Orihara. Michio Igarashi will try his hardest to stop the evil acts of Izaya and save Ikebukuro.


My name is Michio Igarashi, let me tell you a bit about myself I'm 19 years old my favorite food is ramen…actually that's the only food I have enough time to eat. I used to go to Raira academy, I had to drop out because of personal issues involving my work. Where do I work you ask? Well most would call me a stalker I call myself an observer, but the official term is, Informant. As of right now I am running for my life.

"Get back here you boring piece of shit!" This guy's name is Izaya Orihara, he hates me, Izaya claims he loves humans but sees me as so boring I'm not even human, or at least that's what he tells me, I think it's because I am always somehow messing with his plans. So every free moment he gets its chasing me around while throwing knives at my back. Like me, Izaya is a well know informant, well-known not well- liked. I see him as a fox, he usually gets what he wants and is the source of all trouble.

You may have noticed but I'm not the most liked person, in fact I only have a few friends, Shiki, Kazuki, and Suzie they are all very interesting people, and have known me for about two years. We met when I was…observing them, I learned Suzie is an Otaku (she's really into anime.) Kazuki, has some family issues his parents died and he has a younger brother, also I discovered one day when a man named Shizuo was chasing me that Kazuki is very strong he can pull his own weight against him, maybe not win but he can really fight. Shiki, is a kind hearted guy he was always smiling and dangling off of someone's arm, also I have deduced he's gay…

"Chi-chan! Don't die ok we are going to go eat later!" Shiki was smiling as always. As I sprinted by, I motioned yes with a wave. They do care about me, it's just I don't want to get them involved into anything, so I usually tell them not to help me any when it comes to this kind of stuff.

Next on the list we have, Shizuo Heijiwama "There you are you stalker!" Yes he hates me. Shizuo has a job as a bodyguard for a guy named Tom Tanaka. Mr. Tanaka is a very popular guy, and Shizuo doesn't want me getting near him unless its business, so whenever he happens to see me I get a vending machine thrown at me. I don't really understand that guy, except he has some serious strength, he can pull out lamp posts out of the ground and throw them at people, which he's done before.

"Sorry Shizu-chan this bastards mine!" Izaya was obviously not on good terms with Shizuo, with his words or maybe his presence, actually most likely both.

"IIIII-ZZZ-AAAA-YYY-AAA- kun!" His voice sounded so ticked that I thought the ground was near to breaking. So today I have both of the people who hate me most in the world after me, Izaya was after me while Shizuo was after Izaya and was also after me. I don't know the whole story between Izaya and Shizuo and I don't really want to know, all I really know is Shizuo hates Izaya, even more then me.

Due to running from these freaks my whole life, I have gotten pretty fast. Now if Celty was after me, I would be in trouble.

Celty is very interesting story, she is known as the Black Rider or the headless rider, she rides her motorcycle with no headlights and whenever she passes you can hear the sounds of a horse. No one has ever seen her without her helmet. Except I saw her chatting with Shizuo in the park one day and I wanted to know if the legend was true, so I went over there and tried to take her helmet off. She's never really been fond of me since then. But she's never chased after me trying to kill me, so maybe she doesn't hate me.

I happened to run by the sushi restaurant owned by Simon "Ah, Michio-kun want sushi it very good today?" Simon is originally from Russia, he moved to Japan after his parents died, I can never tell if Simon is my really my friend or if he wants me to eat Sushi…yeah definitely the sushi thing.

Sadly I had no time to stop and eat, which I would have very much liked to but this place was Shiki's favorite place so I was most likely going to eat there later today. Once again I sprinted by and just waved to Simon, I guess that was kind of rude not to say anything but I don't really talk to people, any kind of conversation becomes awkward for me, sad but true.

I could still hear the angry steps off Izaya, and feel the steam coming out of Shizuo's head, I swear that guy is like a freight train. While Izaya was like a time bomb at any time he could explode with a new plan to mess with someone either for the worst or best. Even though I have run away from these guys a million times I was starting to get tired, I knew I couldn't run from them much longer. Time for an escape plan, I was never really good at escape plans but somehow I have always managed to get away from these guys. Even though I was pretty tired I somehow managed to summon up some reserve power and increase my pace.

Izaya was starting to get pissed, he didn't just chase me around for fun if he does catch me one day its going to be to kill me "Damn you Tsumaranai!" That's what Izaya likes to call me, its Japanese for boring. It doesn't really offend me I guess, because I don't hate Izaya but I don't like him either.

I turned around to see if the predator was finally about to catch the prey, but instead of Izaya I saw a lamp post coming straight for my face, I stopped and stood there for moment thinking to myself, _Shizuo is incredible... _I realized that's probably not the best thing to be thinking at a time like this. So instead I stumbled to the right and just barely missed the lamp post.

Returning to his smooth ways Izaya stopped and turned toward Shizuo "Stupid Shizu-chan that almost hit me"

Unlike Izaya, Shizuo never really had a smooth side he just had normal and angry. Right now he was angry, definitely angry. Shizuo was stomping toward Izaya, every step he took seemed to leave a trail of fire, he carried another lamp post alongside him. "Maybe that was for you, you annoying flea!"

I didn't really want to see the result of their bickering so I decided it was time to go and I took off running in the opposite direction. Thankfully they didn't notice me take my leave and were no longer chasing after me.

I had stopped at a nearby book store to catch my breath. Honestly I'm not afraid of Izaya and Shizuo, it's just that I always have to be on the lookout for a knife or a vending machine being thrown my way. In fact Izaya was the reason I had to quit school, he would wait for me outside my high school and start a full on war when I came out, the principle said if I didn't do something about him I would be suspended, so I dropped out.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, it was one of my best friends Suzie Tsurugi, she must have been there to get a new manga book, like I said she's an otaku. Before I could turn around Suzie was calling my name in her own cheerful tone. "Michio-chan! You look tired, was that mean Izaya chasing you again?" Suzie really was one of my best friends she's always been so kind to me and would always get involved when it came to Izaya chasing me around. She was one of the only people I kinda felt comfortable talking with.

"Um yeah, but its ok I got away just fine…" Even though I feel comfortable with Suzie I'm still not very good at conversation.

"Well as long as you're safe, so are you heading to lunch with Shiki and Kazuki now?"

I had completely forgotten about that, well I guess those kind of things can slip your mind when you're running for your life from two pyscho paths. "U-uh well I guess I am now…" I gave a faint smile while I took my hood and pushed it farther down my head. The reason I wear the hood all the time is because I have sensitive eyes, so the sun or any bright light hurts them, I like to take it off at night though.

I do not own Duarara none of the character or anthing...but I do own Michio Igarashi

Suzie Tsurugi, Kazuki, and Shiki are all characters of some friends of mine!

Hope ya like it :)


End file.
